


Предложение

by Lalayt



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Крис Эванс дорого бы дал, чтобы просто завести мотор, развернуться и уехать, но даже не пытался, зная – не получится.Предупреждение: АУ, Себастиан Стэн – музыкант.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 19





	Предложение

Крис остановил машину у красивого двухэтажного особняка и долго сидел, держась обеими руками за руль. Он бы дорого дал, чтобы просто завести мотор, развернуться и уехать, но даже не пытался, зная – не получится. Сколько раз он пробовал, один раз продержался целый месяц, а потом снова оказался здесь.

Крис бросил тоскливый взгляд на светящийся теплыми огнями особняк, крепче сжал пальцами руль, вздохнул, а потом распахнул дверь машины.  
  
«Уехать и никогда не возвращаться», – думал он, но под ногами уже хрустел мелкий гравий, которым была усыпана дорожка. 

Хуже всего было знать – тот, кто сейчас откроет ему дверь, даже не будет над ним смеяться, только закатит глаза и предложит выпить. Черт побери, если бы он хотя бы заорал, показал, что ему не все равно! Но нет, это же не человек, это гребаная ледышка.

Чувствуя, что закипает, Крис выдохнул. Все равно в его гневе не было никакого смысла. Себастиан не отреагирует, просто будет смотреть, равнодушно приподняв бровь, и проще будет сразу уйти, а этого Крис не хотел. Сегодня он приехал в этот дом с совершенно конкретной целью и не остановится, пока не получит желаемого. Он так решил.

Еще раз выдохнув, он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но, к его огромному удивлению, двери оказались открыты. Мимо воли чувствуя беспокойство, Крис огляделся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил и аккуратно толкнул ладонью створку. Та отворилась, вежливо скрипнув, и Крис ступил в полутемный холл.

Мраморный пол, лестница наверх, деревянные двери. Ему нравился этот дом. Он сказал Себастиану об этом еще в самый первый раз, а тот просто взял и устроил ему экскурсию. Крис никогда не думал, что галерея из портретов почивших родственников бывает не только в кино. Он помнил, как присвистнул, увидев увешанный картинами коридор, а Себастиан просто пожал плечами и пошел дальше.

Крис прикрыл за собой двери и потер лицо ладонями. Было тихо настолько, что он слышал биение собственного сердца. Развернуться бы да уйти, пока никто его не увидел, но это было уже выше его сил.

Себастиан не любил второй этаж, и Крис не стал туда подниматься – темно, пусто и пыльно, а у него аллергия на пыль. Еще не хватало расчихаться во время важного объяснения. А оно обязательно состоится, он дал себе слово. Сегодня или никогда.

«Да уж, скорее, никогда», – с коротким смешком подумал он и вдруг услышал звуки.

Музыка. Тихая, обволакивающая. Крис под страхом смертной казни не узнал бы, что это такое. Сначала он еще пытался научиться, но Себастиан только фыркнул, покачал головой и этим свел все его старания на нет. Да и какая, к черту, разница. Все равно сегодня все закончится.

Музыка все звучала, и Крис не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии, прислонился к прохладной стене, прикрыл глаза и дослушал до конца. Как всегда идеально, больше ему сказать было нечего. У музыканта за стеной был невероятный талант и потрясающая работоспособность. Жаль, что в придачу к этому шел отвратительный характер.

– Заходи уже, – донесся до Криса негромкий голос, и он встрепенулся, выныривая из задумчивости. – Я тебя услышал, еще когда ты вошел в дом.

Крис усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от стены.

Себастиан сидел за роялем, на полированной верхней деке стоял бокал с вином, и это немного удивило Криса. Впервые за все время, что они были вместе, Стэн так неуважительно отнесся к своему любимому инструменту. Крису иногда казалось, что он запретил бы дышать любому в комнате и сам бы перестал, если бы думал, что это может повредить роялю. Впрочем, все остальное было как всегда – горящий камин, белая рубашка. Даже дома Себастиан выглядел так, словно готов прямо сейчас дать концерт. Чертова порода.

– Я думал, ты не приедешь, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Себастиан.

Крис только пожал плечами и подошел к столику с выпивкой. Здесь, как обычно, царил идеальный порядок, ни капли на зеркальной поверхности. Красота. Крис подумал, плеснул себе виски, бросил льда и быстро поменял местами пробки в двух соседних графинах. Они сели кривовато, но его уже задолбала идеальность.

– Я думал, ты не приедешь, – снова повторил Себастиан и взял свой бокал. – А ты приехал.  
– А я приехал, – согласился Крис.

Себастиан крутанулся на стуле и посмотрел ему в глаза. Крис ненавидел этот его взгляд – словно перед ним был не человек, а новая партитура, требующая внимательного изучения.

– Ну, тогда пошли.

Себастиан одним глотком допил вино и поднялся на ноги, покрутил в пальцах бокал и не глядя опустил его на крышку рояля. Крис изумленно приподнял брови и поставил стакан, к которому так и не притронулся, на столик.

Себастиан передернул плечами, как от холода, фыркнул и первым вышел из комнаты, Крис последовал за ним и с удивлением увидел, что тот поднимается по лестнице. Прямая спина, облепленная белой рубашкой, подтянутая задница, подчеркнутая темными брюками. Крис всегда ревновал к тому, как на его парня смотрят на концертах, и даже какое-то время думал, что тот так высоко взлетел благодаря одному из этих капающих слюной извращенцев. Это потом он узнал и о старых, очень старых, и очень больших деньгах, и о том, что, играя, Себастиан просто никого не видел и долго приходил в себя после. Познакомиться с ним можно было только до концерта, если допустит агент, после – бесполезно даже стараться. Исключением стал только сам Крис, и, наверное, это Себастиана так сильно удивило, что он решил продолжить.

– Ты идешь или нет?

Негромкий голос ударил словно хлыстом, и Крис, вздрогнув, быстро взлетел по лестнице. Себастиан пару мгновений смотрел на него, потом вздохнул, и на его лице появилось странное выражение. Очень похожее на покорность. Вот только Крис сомневался, что тот в принципе знает, что это такое.

В спальне было полутемно и очень чисто. Крис даже ощутил запах какого-то средства для уборки, оно пахло лимоном. Приятно, но совершенно необъяснимо, ведь Себастиан эту часть дома не очень-то любил. Он хотел спросить – для чего было стараться, но увидел, что тот медленно стягивает с плеч рубашку, и все слова застряли в горле.

– Иди ко мне.

Мягкая просьба всегда получалась у Стэна не хуже, чем приказ, так же действовала, и Крис не стал сопротивляться. В конце концов он ведь отчасти за этим и пришел. Пришел снова почувствовать на своем теле теплые губы, ощутить внутри гибкие, длинные пальцы. При одной мысли об этом у него вставало. Отказаться от этого было невозможно, а все остальное терпело.

Светлая кожа Себастиана почти светилась в темноте, и Крис принялся расцвечивать его плечи засосами, которые мгновенно потемнели и точно останутся надолго. Себастиан не сопротивлялся, только чуть откинул голову, чтобы Крису было удобнее, и дышал все тяжелее. Между ними всегда словно бы шло соревнование – Крис ласкал, пытаясь вырвать из плотно сомкнутых губ хотя бы один стон, а Стэн молчал. Всегда, но отчего-то не сегодня. Он застонал, стоило лишь Крису облизать его кадык, спуститься поцелуями к ключицам. Он дрожал и цеплялся за его плечи, он звучал не хуже, чем его любимый рояль.

«Чертов рояль, – подумал Крис, прикусывая кожу под ключицами. – Зачем я сейчас о нем думаю».

Себастиан снова застонал, и от этого томного долгого звука член Криса дернулся. Еще пара стонов – и он позорно кончит в штаны, и тогда насмешек не избежать. Тяжело дыша, Крис отстранился и принялся торопливо раздеваться. Губы сохли, он их то и дело облизывал, а потом поднял глаза и увидел, что Себастиан смотрит на него и выглядит так, словно вот-вот набросится и вставит прямо так, на сухую. Не то чтобы Крис был против, но Себастиан вдруг отвернулся, кинул прямо на пол рубашку и стащил с себя брюки вместе с трусами. Одежда неаккуратным комом осталась лежать на полу, но, похоже, ему было наплевать.  
Крис, часто сглатывая, смотрел, как Себастиан устраивается на кровати, как раздвигает длинные ноги и ласкает себя. Он завис, не ощущая ни сквозняка, которым тянуло из незакрытой двери, ни собственного, уже почти болезненного возбуждения. Он видел только длинные пальцы, скользящие по ровному красивому члену, гладящие мошонку, спускающиеся ниже, еще ниже…

– Эванс, хватит там тупить.

Крис вздрогнул и одним движением оказался у кровати. Себастиан застонал снова и подался бедрами вверх, толкаясь в свой кулак, облизал губы, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Крис ничего не хотел слушать. Еще никогда Стэн не предлагал себя так откровенно, так, что в голове мутилось от желания, от страсти и от непонимания. Впрочем, последнее было неважно.

Крис накрыл руку Себастиана своей и осторожно отвел ее в сторону. Тот недовольно застонал, но протестовать не стал, только посмотрел из-под ресниц так, что Крис невольно решил поторопиться. Дразня, он погладил пальцами твердый ствол, обвел головку, наслаждаясь бархатистостью кожи, и сжал член крепче.

– Б-быстрее, – вздрогнув, выдохнул Себастиан, но Крис только усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Сегодня он собирался ласкать его неторопливо и вдумчиво, если, конечно, хватит терпения. Себастиан же, кажется, решил сделать так, чтобы оно закончилось как можно скорее. Он крутил бедрами, толкался в кулак Криса и стонал. Стоны эти эхом отражались от стен, волнами прокатывались по спине Эванса, и он дрожал от удовольствия, от желания поскорее оказаться внутри горячего тела.

Крис замер, вызвав у Себастиана недовольное шипение, и отстранился.

– Ты…

Стэн мгновенно успокоился, увидев в руках у Криса тюбик со смазкой, снова облизал губы и откинулся на подушки, шире разводя колени. Он любил, чтобы его брали лицом к лицу, и обычно Крис не протестовал, но сейчас ему хотелось иначе. Поэтому он хлопнул Себастиана по бедру, приказывая перевернуться на живот, и тот, помедлив, подчинился.

Гладкая, ровная сильная спина, крепкие ягодицы, тяжелая мошонка, покачивающаяся между расставленных ног – Крис зажмурился, закусывая губу. Это зрелище останется с ним навсегда, он будет дрочить долгими одинокими вечерами, вспоминая, как чертов Себастиан Стэн стоял перед ним, прогнув спину, приподняв зад, и ждал, пока ему вставят. И Крис сделает это обязательно, вот только смажет хорошенько.

Смазка текла и капала на простыни, но Крису было наплевать, он торопился. Разведя ягодицы Себастиана, он протолкнул внутрь большой палец и провел им по кругу, растягивая тугие мышцы, вынул и плеснул смазки прямо внутрь, пока отверстие не закрылось. Себастиан вздрогнул, что-то коротко простонал и сильнее выпятил задницу. Смазка стекала между его ягодиц, и Крис, усмехнувшись, собрал ее с нежной кожи и втолкнул внутрь, вводя сразу три пальца. Себастиана выгнуло дугой, он застонал, захлебываясь воздухом, а Крис поцеловал его во взмокший затылок и раздвинул пальцы в стороны.

Он готов был заниматься Себастианом всю ночь, но с каждым движением руки, с каждым стоном, который тот издавал, все сильнее чувствовал, что больше не может. Он неловко смазал член, высвободил пальцы – Себастиан при этом недовольно заворчал, сжался, пытаясь удержать их в себе, и понадобилось поцеловать его в спину, чтобы он согласился отпустить руку Криса, – приставил головку к раскрытому пульсирующему отверстию и вошел одним плавным толчком.

Надо было остановиться, дать Себастиану привыкнуть, притерпеться самому, но он не мог. Он двигался сильно, размашисто, почти полностью вынимая член и тут же вставляя до самого конца, и не боялся, даже не думал о том, что может причинить Себастиану боль. Впрочем, об этом он мог не беспокоиться. Тот охотно принимал его в себя, жадно подавался навстречу и стонал, срываясь на вскрики. Тяжело дыша, пытаясь не утонуть окончательно в сладком тумане, постепенно заполняющем сознание, Крис тискал его задницу, раздвигал ягодицы, любуясь, как твердый ствол растягивает нежное тело, и слышал всхлипы, и двигался еще быстрее. Себастиан почти выл под ним, но темпа не замедлял и не просил пощады. Он только сильнее выгибал спину, вскидывал бедра так, чтобы член Криса с каждым толчком упирался прямо в простату.

Время словно застыло, все исчезло: не было ни комнаты, ни кровати, только крики и стоны, и шлепки плоти о плоть, и Крис, который уже давно позабыл, как думать, вдруг четко осознал, что променял бы всю свою жизнь на эти долгие минуты. Себастиан был с ним, под ним, и удовольствие лавой бурлило в крови, тянуло в пояснице, скручивалось в тугой узел внизу живота, готовясь прорваться.

Себастиан не выдержал первым. На одном особенно сильном толчке руки у него подломились, он упал лицом в подушку, Крис с силой вошел в него еще раз и услышал сдавленный вскрик. Себастиан так стиснул его собой, что Крис с трудом сумел сделать еще пару движений и тоже сдался. Член пульсировал, выплескиваясь, и было почти больно – от слишком яркого удовольствия и от того, что это все. Конец.

Себастиан, хрипло дыша, завозился на постели, и Крис, виновато поцеловав его между лопаток, откатился в сторону.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он, глядя в потолок.  
– Ну, повторим как-нибудь, – ответил, зевая, Себастиан, повозился рядом и улегся ему на грудь.

Крис бездумно зарылся пальцами в его мягкие влажные волосы, погладил макушку, затылок, а потом подавил искушение уснуть и сел. Себастиан недовольно фыркнул.

– Хочешь свалить? Вали. Я так понимаю, к этому давно шло.

Крис машинально кивнул, потом замотал головой, изумленно глядя на кривящего губы любовника.

– Что смотришь? – зло проговорил тот. – Думаешь, я слепой? Эти твои постоянные побеги…  
– Да этого уже три месяца не случалось, – перебил его Крис. – И вообще, если бы ты не был таким уродом…  
– Чего?

Себастиан сузил глаза, и Крис, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник, замахал руками.

– Пожалуйста, давай не будем ссориться, – торопливо забормотал он. – Я совсем не это хотел сказать.

К его огромному удивлению, Себастиан кивнул и уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги. Отчаянно пытаясь не глядеть ему ниже пояса, Крис сглотнул и зажмурился. Насколько проще было бы все, если бы тогда, три месяца назад, он решил не возвращаться. Вот только без Себастиана оказалось совершенно невозможно прожить, даже несмотря на то, что он был самым холодным и равнодушным засранцем из всех, кого когда-либо встречал Крис. Ну, за исключением постели, конечно же.

– Ты…

Крис начал было говорить, но тут же умолк, под изумленным взглядом Себастиана спрыгнул с кровати и принялся рыться в куче своей одежды, нашел искомое, крепко зажал в кулаке и повернулся к Стэну.

– Предлагаю совершить коллективное самоубийство, – неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул он и увидел, как пораженно расширились глаза Себастиана. – Вот.

Чтобы дойти до постели, ему надо было сделать всего один шаг, но Крису показалось, будто он делал его несколько веков.

– Ты спятил, – констатировал Себастиан, изучая его раскрытую подрагивающую ладонь. – Ты совершенно точно спятил.  
– Ты отказываешься, – утвердительно сказал Крис, хотел было отдернуть руку, но Стэн не дал, вцепился пальцами в кисть так, что стало больно.  
– Ты спятивший идиот, – проговорил он ужасно спокойно, а потом поднял на Криса глаза. – Но я буду еще большим придурком, если откажусь.

Крис удивленно моргнул и, приоткрыв рот, проследил за тем, как Себастиан уверенно надевает на палец кольцо. Простое, без изысков, совершенно ему не подходящее, казалось бы. Кольцо село как влитое. Себастиан вытянул руку, любуясь матово поблескивающим золотом, довольно вздохнул, а потом ловко обхватил Криса за шею и повалил на постель.

– Предложение принимается, – тихонько прошептал он ему прямо в губы. – А теперь я хочу проверить, насколько ты подходишь мне в постели.  
– Но…

Крис хотел было возмутиться, но тут же сдался, почувствовав на своих губах жадные влажные чужие. Что уж там, еще один раз точно не будет лишним. А потом еще один. И еще.


End file.
